


Hoop Earring Theory

by JamOnToast



Series: Pierced and Submissive Spencer [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hair-pulling, I'm Going to Hell, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Pegging, Piercings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Sub!Spencer, Use of Safe Word, dom!reader, i discovered several kinks while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast
Summary: In which Spencer and the Reader prove that 'the bigger the hoop: the bigger the hoe' is a false assumption. Spencer only has small hoops, but will take whatever you give him. (set in season 5)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Pierced and Submissive Spencer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Hoop Earring Theory

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr pumpkin-stars a while ago, finally got round to posting here.

They were easy to miss. That’s partly why he loved them.

The small golden hoops hanging from each earlobe were easily hidden by his untameable hair. It had taken Morgan almost a year to spot it after he’d got it done, even though they spent almost every day together.

“Is that-?” He’d frowned, pointing, “Do you have-?”

“What?”

“When did you get your ears pierced?”

“April 1st.”

“What!?” Emily had almost dropped the files she was holding as she eavesdropped.

“It’s March 18th…” Derek stared, “You’re telling me that-”

“351 days ago.” He nodded.

Spencer smiled to himself at the memory from a couple of months ago, tucking his hair behind his ear as he pushed open the door to his apartment, able to hear you through the door as you sang along to the radio, undoubtedly dancing too.

As he entered, shutting the door and dropping his bag, the one thing he didn’t expect was to see you dancing naked in his kitchen, using a spatula as a microphone.

“What are you making?” He asked loudly, making you jump.

You spun around, grinned at him, then turned off the radio. “Pancakes.”

He smiled, shedding his jacket as he joined you by the stove. “You shouldn’t be naked in the kitchen, it’s not safe! What if the pan spits back, or you slip, or-”

“I was trying to surprise you.” You excused, using his tie to pull his face to yours, “Do you not like it?”

“It’s the best welcome home I’ve ever had.” He mumbled against your lips. “Thank you.”

“Never let it be said that I don’t know how to treat you, Sweets.”

He glowed at the nickname, taking the spatula from you, “Let me.”

“Alright.” You kissed him again, moving out of his way. Grabbing his jacket, you slid it over your shoulders, basking in his scent and the still-warm fabric, watching your man as he just barely saved the food from burning while pouring you both a glass of water. You sat at the small table, the wood of your stool cold against your naked ass, but the heat you felt when watching Spencer be domestic quickly made that irrelevant.

He plated up, giving you four pancakes each, and you both reached for the strawberries and whipped cream.

“You’re not sitting down?” You frowned as he started to eat, still standing.

He cleared his throat, the tips of his ears going pink. “I’ve been sitting all day.”

You narrowed your eyes, not believing that for a second, “…Okay.” You let it go, watching him carefully as he shifted slightly, somehow uncomfortable although nothing appeared to be wrong.

As he sipped his drink, you said, “I was cleaning up earlier and I noticed something was missing.”

He just about held himself back from spitting water everywhere.

“Something you want to tell me, baby?”

He flushed, “No Miss.”

“Hmm…” You stared at him. He looked back at you, frozen. “Finish your food, Sweets. We’re not doing anything until you’re fed.”

“I’m full.” He assured you - one pancake gone.

“I know for a fact you haven’t eaten since this morning, and you only had a banana then. Please, Spencer.” You took his hand, “We’re not playing unless you take care of yourself.”

“I’m sorry.” He frowned.

“Hey,” You smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “I can tell you want to relieve stress, God knows I do too, but your physical health is just as important as your mental health, okay Sweets?”

“I know.” He nodded, finally deciding to sit on the stool. You caught his wince as his ass made contact with the wood and grinned to yourself, any doubts you had about the location of the missing toy now gone.

A few minutes later, both your plates empty and glasses drained, Spencer stood and moved to collect them in the sink.

“Leave it, baby.” You cooed. He froze, looking at you, pupils blown. “Take off your shirt and tie for me?”

He nodded, mute, and did as you asked, folding the shirt neatly and setting it on the table, his tie draped on top. You stood from your stool and rounded the table, stopping just out of his reach.

“Shoes and socks.”

They were removed, placed neatly under the table, mismatched socks tucked inside black converse.

“Trousers.” They dropped to the floor. He bent to pick them up. “Leave them.” You instructed, stepping closer, mouth open in surprise as you took in the sight of his semi-hard cock trapped in a pair of flimsy looking panties.

“Are those for me?” You smiled, the sight of purple lace against his skin turning you on far more than it should have.

“Yes Miss.” He nodded, inhaling sharply as you pressed the length of your body against him.

“They’re beautiful, baby.” You pressed a kiss to his neck, sucking at his pulse point. He whimpered. “Such pretty noises.” One hand trailed down his chest, nails scratching over his lean torso as your lips moved to his ear, tongue flicking his earring. He gasped as you scraped over his nipple, one of his hands reaching for your arm. “Steady, baby.” You warned, toying with the small bar of metal that poked through the delicate skin, pawing at his chest. His knees quivered. 

You smirked against him, then shed the jacket, putting you chest to chest. He whimpered as you brushed against his cock, a hand still playing with his nipple piercing, the other on his shoulder. His arms stayed at his sides, though you were both all too aware of his fingers twitching, aching to touch you.

“Do you have it?” You whispered.

He nodded.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Yes Miss.”

You smiled, the hand on his shoulder trailing across his back, down past the thin lacy band of purple, down between his cheeks.

He whimpered again as your fingers made contact with the plug.

“I was wondering where that had got to.” You pulled away from him, standing behind him. His head turned. “Eyes front, baby.” His gaze snapped forward, breath heavy as you twisted the base of the metal in his ass. “When did you have time to slip this in? An extra long toilet break in the middle of doing paperwork?” He moaned, nodding. “What would they think of you if they found out you’d been grinding on a butt plug in front of them all afternoon?”

“Please Miss, I-“ he gasped.

“What, baby?”

“Fuck me.”

You grinned, “Fuck you?” A hand slid down the front of his panties, stroking him. “You want me to wrap my pussy round your pretty cock, baby?”

“Hnnn, no miss.”

Your grin widened. “You want me to fuck your beautiful little ass?”

He whimpered, nodding frantically.

“On the bed, baby.” You instructed, moving away from him. “Panties off.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

You watched him rush into the bedroom with a grin, then took your time clearing away the mess you’d made with the pancakes and his clothes, knowing the longer you made him wait the more desperate he would be.

It took you fifteen minutes (seven minutes longer than necessary) to enter the bedroom, taking two fresh glasses of water with you, pupils dilating at the sight before you.

Spencer had his knees at the edge of the bed, spread wide, arms lying flat on the mattress, his head turned to the mirror in the corner of the room, resting on a pillow and taking most of his weight, his back arched, the metal base of his plug glinting teasingly in the light. He whimpered when he saw you in the reflection, and watched as you walked to him, keening as you kissed his ass affectionately.

You rounded the bed, crouching before him and set the water down.

“You know what to do, baby?” You checked, tucking his hair out of his face.

“Red for stop, yellow for slow, green for keep going.”

“Very good.” You smiled, “If you can’t talk?”

His eyes widened at the thought, getting some idea of what you had planned for the night. “Two knocks to stop, one to slow.”

“If you can’t knock?”

“Two fingers to stop. One to slow. Thumb up for keep going.”

You grinned, moving his pliant body as you pleased, propping him on his elbows so you could kiss him more easily, one hand cupping his cheek, the tips of your fingers playing with his earring as your tongue writhed against his.

Your other hand reached into the box stashed under the bed, pulling out a small pole with padded leather handcuffs at each end. Pulling away from Spencer, you met his eyes, “This okay?”

He smiled softly, staring at you with nothing but affection, “Perfect. You’re perfect.”

You smiled back, “So are you.” Pecking his lips again, you fixed the cuffs to his wrists, forcing his arms to stay just slightly wider than shoulder-width.

His hair fell forward, covering the ever-present blush. You stood then, retreating to the bathroom to grab a hair tie before returning to stand in front of him, scooping his locks into a ponytail. His neck stretched forward, kissing you just below the bellybutton in thanks.

You tugged on his hair lightly making him look up at you.

“Baby… I realised something just now.”

“Yes Miss?”

“I can’t fuck your ass.”

He frowned. “Why not, Miss?”

“I don’t have a cock, baby.” You crouched before him, faces level. “You need to choose who you want to fuck you.”

He whined.

“Derek or Aaron, baby?”

His eyes fell shut, “A-Aaron, miss.”

You grinned, kissing his cheek and rounding the bed to stand behind him, watching him listen to your movements, the clenching of his ass cheeks around the plug, the arch of his back, the hard cock between his legs already oozing pre-cum, and his heavy breathing as he waited for your next move.

Pulling a box from under the bed, you set it beside him on the mattress, pulling out a harness and two dildos - one a thick dark purple, the other a slightly slimmer and longer baby pink.

“I feel bad for Derek, baby.” You hummed thoughtfully, “Aaron’s getting all the fun.”

“Sorry Miss.” He whispered.

“You think you can help me with that? Make it up to him?” You wondered, attaching the pink dildo to yourself, grabbing the purple one and moving back around the bed to stand before him, fake-cock bobbing between your legs.

Spencer watched it for a moment before he swallowed hard. “How, Miss?”

Grinning, you moved the mirror from the corner of the room, setting it in front of Spencer.

He squeaked.

“Okay baby?”

“Green. So, so green.” He assured you, staring at his reflection.

You laughed, disappearing from his view for a moment before returning, a detachable suction cup at the base of the purple toy. You crouched by the bed, lining it up with Spencer’s mouth, pressing it to the glass of the mirror. You watched it wiggle slightly, Spencer’s gaze fixed on it intently.

“You gonna be a good boy for me, baby?” You wondered, “Gonna take Derek in your mouth while Aaron pounds your ass?”

“Yes Miss.” He whined, “Please Miss.”

Kissing his cheek again, you stood and turned his head, brandishing your strap at him, “Get Aaron nice and wet for me, baby.”

He groaned, shuffling forward the slightest bit before his lips wrapped around the tip of the dildo, coating it with spit. You moved closer slowly, watching him intently as he took what you gave him, still able to move away if he needed, but “so good for me, baby” that he didn’t.

His eyes fell shut in pleasure as he moaned around it and you started to rock your hips, only giving him five of the eight inches of plastic. Whenever he gagged, you would pause, wait for a thumbs up, then continue, until his nose met your abdomen. You stayed still, delighting in his squirms and attempts to rock against you. Your hand fell to his hair, wrapping around the ponytail, pulling lightly. His eyes opened, locking with yours as you smiled.

“You want more, baby?” You wondered, he groaned, nodding his head as much as he could. You pulled away, the hand in his hair directing him to the dildo on the mirror, “I want you to take Derek for me.”

He swallowed hard, “Yes, Miss.”

“You need some water?”

“No, Miss.”

“Okay.” You moved the mirror closer and stood back, letting Spencer take the purple dildo into his mouth at whatever speed he wanted. Rounding the bed, you let your hand rest on his ass, watching his body rock back and forth. Taking a bottle of lube from the box beside him, you let your hand brush against his cock, making him cry out around the plastic.

“So sensitive.” You smiled, moving your hand to the plug, “Keep sucking Derek, baby. You’re doing so well for me.”

He did as you asked, moaning and whimpering around the dildo as you removed the plug from his hole. He whined, pulling back, “Please, Miss.”

You met his eyes in the mirror, “Since you asked so nicely.” Coating his asshole and your strap with lube, you slid into him slowly. His head fell, chin to his chest as he took it, breath coming faster. “Relax, baby.” You ran a hand up and down his back, soothing him, watching his every move. His hands were clenching and unclenching, mouth wide open, moans falling from his lips with every breath. As you bottomed out, you smiled, “Don’t forget Derek, baby.”

He whined, shifting beneath you to take the dildo back in his mouth.

“So beautiful, baby.” You rocked your hips, “Taking Aaron so well, sucking Derek so prettily.”

He moaned as you quickened your pace, each thrust into him pushing his mouth onto the other dildo, rocking him back and forth. Tears fell from his eyes as Derek hit the back of his throat repeatedly, Aaron brushing his prostate, the sounds of him gagging and your thighs slapping against his filling the room. You slipped a hand between you, wrapping it loosely around his cock, stroking him far gentler than you pounded, rocking his body back and forth like a ragdoll, letting him lose all thoughts of anything except the two of you, giving his mind a well-needed rest.

A strangled noise met your ears a minute later, Spencer holding up two fingers on each hand.

You stopped immediately, pulling back so he could breathe properly, slowly withdrawing your strap from him. “Spencer?” You frowned, “What’s wrong, Sweets? What did I do?”

“My knee.” He panted, shifting his weight, “Oh, shit, my knee.” You rounded the bed quickly, undoing his cuffs, guiding him to lie on his back, taking the weight off his injury. He sighed in relief, his hands rubbing the joint to sooth it.

“I’m so sorry.” You whispered, cupping his cheek, wiping away the tears and spit that coated his face. “I knew it was too soon, I-”

“It’s okay.” He assured you, “It’s not your fault. Just a little too long resting on it and a little too much movement.”

You passed him one of the glasses of water. “I still feel bad, Spencer. What can I do?”

“Give me a minute?” He caught his breath, “Then finish getting me off?” He suggested with a grin, “Just be careful of my knee.”

You frowned. “Are you sure?”

He cupped your cheek, pulling you down to kiss you soundly. “Yes, Miss.” he whispered against your lips, “Need it.”

“Okay baby.” You smiled, taking a sip of your own water before setting them both back on the floor. You pulled Aaron off, taking the harness with it, and removed Derek from the mirror, setting them both to the side to clean later.

Spencer shifted on the bed, moving to lie back against the pillows. When he nodded that he was ready, you began crawling up the bed. You made sure to press a kiss to his knee, asking with your eyes if he was sure he wanted to keep going.

“Please, Miss.” He whined, “I’ve been hard all afternoon, I… I need you.”

You smiled, continuing up, kissing his tip on your way before coming to a stop, your face level with his. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, miss.”

You settled above him, legs either side of his hips, one hand guiding him into you. You both hissed at the contact, staring at each other with love and adoration, taking a moment to situate yourselves before you started moving up and down, his hands on your hips, yours at his nipples, his head tipped back in pleasure.

“Please, Miss…” He whined, “Can I cum, Miss?”

“Already, baby?” You smirked. He whined. “Of course you can, baby. Whenever you need to.”

His mouth fell open as you picked up your rhythm, tugging on his piercings.

“So good, Miss.” He breathed, both of you panting hard, “Miss, please, miss…”

“What do you need, baby?” You checked.

“Just… keep going, Miss…” He gasped, “Fuuuuck…”

You leant forward, changing the angle so he would hit your spot, and kissed him hard before moving to suck on his neck, trailing kisses to his ear where you once again toyed with his earring.

“Fuck…” He gasped, letting out a loud moan as he released inside you, collapsing beneath you a moment later.

You sat up with a smile, shifting so he slipped out of you, then joined him by the pillows.

“You didn’t cum.” He frowned.

“I didn’t need to, Sweets.” You assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Tonight was all for you.”

He smiled lazily, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Spencer.” You pulled him to you, wrapping your arms around him, “You’re always so good.”

“You too.” He whispered. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” You kissed him. “You wanna clean up?”

“Five minutes.” He requested, mumbling “G’na make you… cum in'th shower.”

“Not with a bad knee you’re not.” You smiled, kissing his forehead, “You can treat me tomorrow.”

“Mmm…” He hummed, eyes falling closed as he slipped into sleep.

You watched him silently, pulling his hair tie out and running your fingers through his hair. A five minute nap sounded ideal.


End file.
